killzonefandomcom-20200223-history
ISA Cruiser
ISA Cruisers are the most advanced ships in the ISA Navy and are manufactured by the ISA Vekta Shipbuilding Division. Specifications Measuring 550 meters in heightISA Cruiser and propelled by nuclear-powered beam thrusters that double as weapons, Cruisers provide the ISA with the persuasive force it requires to keep rebelling planets in line. Each ISA Cruiser holds a complement of 7,600, including 5,000 Marines, 600 pilots, 1,800 support crew, and 200 officers. In addition, it can store up to 160 Intruder-type landing craft and 30,000 metric tons of ammunition for the ship's main defense cannons. Cruisers also have 'dispersive armor'KILLZONE 3 - Chapter 3: Pyrrhus Evac (PS3) Walkthrough | No commentary which can handle repeated hits from enemy ships, and even provide some defense against the heavy main cannon of the Helghast MAWLR. Designing and constructing the Cruiser was a massive undertaking for the ISA engineers. These ships differ greatly from their UCA counterparts, as they can change their positioning in-flight from combat operations in space to acting as on-station support in atmospheric conditions. An automated deployment system allows the Cruisers to rapidly send Intruder troop transports to a planet's surface, ensuring total planetary containment. Weapons These towering hulks carry enough firepower to level a city several times over. Weapons onboard include: *'Snow Missiles' Killzone 2 HD Movie (All Cutscenes) 2009, long-range missiles capable of disintegrating entire enemy vessels in a few shots. *M10 Quad CannonsKILLZONE 2 - Gun Deck / AA Turret Gameplay [HD], anti-aircraft cannons with four automatic 35x228mm guns, and includes an additional guided missile launcher. *Bombardment LaserKillzone 2 HD Movie (All Cutscenes) 2009, which is prow-mounted for pinpoint orbital to ground strikes. In ship-to-ship combat, the ISA Cruiser completely outmatches Helghast Cruisers, a single cruiser is capable of destroying an entire Helghast battle-group with a single missile barrage. Generally, the only effective means the Helghast have of engaging ISA Cruisers are boarding parties, ground-based orbital defense weapons, or just having a larger number of Cruisers in order to overwhelm them. Ships of the line *''Arcturus'' - Participated in Operation Archangel and successfully evacuated from Helghan. *''Bright Dawn'' - Destroyed in Operation Archangel. *''Compulsion'' - Commanded by Captain Mandaloniz. Destroyed by incoming debris from the Dauntless during the evacuation of Helghan. *''Dauntless'' - Commanded by Captain Donaggio. Destroyed during the evacuation of Helghan. *''Denver'' - Bearing the number 14. *''De Ruyter'' - Bearing the number 17. Participated in Operation Archangel. *''ISC Cassandra'' - Bearing the number 12. Re-purposed as a weapon-based research station. Sent directly into a sun by Shadow Marshal Lucas Kellan. *ISC Hexis - Classified research station in deep space. *ISC Rydion - Classified research station in deep space. *''New Sun'' - Flagship of Battle Group Mandrake. Destroyed in Operation Archangel. *''Moor Time'' - Bearing the number 98. *''Mora'' - Bearing the number 23. Participated in Operation Archangel. *''Solar Wind'' - Commandeered by Admiral Alex Grey. *''St. Nicolaas'' - Bearing the number 29. Participate in Operation Archangel. *''St. Paul'' - Bearing the number 73. *''Zephyr'' - Destroyed in Operation Archangel. Gallery Killzone2 CRUISER 1 bymonje.jpg Image00.jpg 386143 1248261238 large.jpg|Bridge of the ISC Rydion. Cruiser Launch Site.jpg|ISA Cruiser launch site. Trivia *The ISA Cruiser are designed to resemble a hanging sword. Their presence in Killzone 2 echoes to the Sword of Damocles story, as the cruisers ominously hung over the Helghast capital of Pyrrhus and their leader Scolar Visari. *Miguel Martinez designed the ISA Cruiser to have a realistic, functional look based on real-life naval cruisers, aircraft carriers, space shuttles, and rockets. References Category:ISA Navy Category:Spacecraft Category:Killzone 2 Category:Killzone 3 Category:Killzone: Mercenary Category:Killzone Shadow Fall